glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Asriel
Asriel Dreemurr, 'was an ally of Frisk in both Season 1 and 2. At the same time he was previously Flowey. He is voiced by Adox0graphist. Appearance Asriel is a male Boss Monster. He is also a goat like monster. He wears a green yellow-striped sweater with brown leggings, and black shoes and has green eyes and white fur. When he is controlled by HATE, his scleras turn black, and his irises turn pink. He also has his black face markings that connect his lower jaw to his eyes. Personality 'Asriel is a very tender-hearted monster, as it is shown that he greatly cares about his friends and family and misses Chara after he was sent to the void. Although it may depend on the situation, he is usually very helpful and has good intention. Asriel is the exact opposite of Flowey, when judging the two by their personalities. He seems to want to leave behind his past with Flowey. Asriel was good friends with Frisk and Sans, but unfortunately Sans was killed by Bete Noire in the "Dust" episode. Frisk insulted Asriel , and increased LV and fought Bete Noire, sadly, Asriel seems to be lonely and sad ever since then. He will fight for his friends no matter what. In Love Part 2, Asriel defends and fights for Frisk, even though Frisk tells him to leave, Asriel really wants to help his friends and defeat Bete so he ignores what Frisk said. Bete took advantage that Frisk was weak so she could take Asriel's soul. When infected with HATE, Asriel becomes ruthless and is almost devoid of any emotion. He justifies his actions by claiming he "punishes" them for their past mistakes. In fact, he goes as far as nearly killing his father, Asgore, and killing his best friend, Chara. Being under Bete's control, Bete can command Asriel to do whatever she wants him to do. Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Asriel can manipulate fire in order to attack or block an attack. An alternate "rainbow" flame can be seen in "Dust" episode. * Star Blazing: Summons stars and is used as an attack, alternatively it can also be used as a platform or a defensive shield as shown in "Continue" episode. * Chaos Saber ': Asriel summons a sword or a pair of swords. These are used in battle with Chara and are seen damaging pink "blobs" in Do or Die. They are normal swords with a unique looking design on the surface, however Asriel can charge it, giving it the appearance of being on fire, and make it explode, dealing great damage. * '''Shocker Breaker ': Asriel can summon lightning onto a target, which is marked by a square with an exclamation point, and can be used several times at once, it can also be used to block attacks. This is only seen in "Continue", Love Part 2, My Promise, and Game Over Part 1 * 'Chaos Buster ': Asriel summons a blaster that rapidly shoots out small, diamond shaped bullets at the target. This attack can also shoot out a "rainbow beam" that inflicts high damage. * '''The Hyper Goner: This attack is a Gaster Blaster-looking weapon. It sucks in whatever Asriel chooses to. This was used to counter Chara's HATE attack in "Continue". History |left]] Your Best Friend Turning from Flowey to Asriel, Asriel appeared at the end of the episode. He announced his appearance to Chara and the episode ended on a cliff hanger. Continue After transforming from Flowey, Asriel and Chara fight each other. Asriel confronted Chara and removed all of the hate in them. In doing so, Chara began dying from not having any power to stay in this world. Asriel gives Frisk her/his soul back and unwillingly uses Chara's soul as a vessel to contain the traits he acquired from the seven human souls, thus creating a soul for himself. ]] Asriel, with his new soul, then, he destroys the barrier and goes to the surface and meets with his father and mother. My Sunshine In the beginning of the episode, Asriel was seen alongside Asriel when they were talking about humankind accepting monsterkind on the surface; here, he was seen eating pie (most likely made by Toriel). After Frisk meets Bete, Asriel and Sans talk about their past. Asriel apologizes to Sans for the past when he was still Flowey. Sans then mentions that he's confused, because Asriel (as Flowey,) forced him to live in the past, most likely due to resets Flowey did before the barrier was broken and then says it's quite hypocritical. Asriel then asks Sans not to look at him the same way he looked at Flowey, making Sans see a better side to him. Sans then asks Asriel if he is willing to do anything to redeem himself, Asriel responds with a yes; Asriel then leaves the room because of Sans' follow-up puns. Sans and Asriel are later seen at the sidewalk of the street, nearby Grillby's and Muffet's bakery. The two seem to be in a rivalry with each other. Asriel asks what is the deal with Grillby and Muffet competing. Sans answers saying that Grillby's and Muffet's bakery are the two most popular restaurants in the city and they fight for customers all day. After this, Sans then tells some flower puns to Asriel. Asriel gets annoyed, but then the two spot Frisk and Bete on the other side of the street. Frisk and Bete were looking for Jessica Grey after she left the school. Frisk then introduces Betty to Asriel and Sans, this causes Bete to reveal her soul to them. After this, Asriel wasn't seen for the rest of the episode. Dust Asriel and Sans go out to see what's up with the incident at Mettaton's live report in the AMD office and watch the camera around the city. They see Bete Noire with Frisk who randomly open their shield in front of Bete, as well as discovering Bete walking around somewhere when she was supposed to be with them at Gaster's lab. Sans tells Asriel they have to warn the others about Betty. However, it was too late. Bete confronted them and revealed her true nature as The Pink Soul, the soul of FEAR. Sans prepares to leave, but he then gets nullifed by Jessica Grey . Asriel tells them to back off, but then falls into Bete's mind trick. After, Betty prepared to impale Asriel and take his soul, when Sans' gets enough powert to teleport in his place and gets impaled instead. Asriel, filled with rage, attacked Bete with no effect. Then, he remembers that Sans has told him that he has to warn the others. Asriel then escapes and goes to Frisk's house in episode 3. Do or Die Asriel appeared at the beginning of the episode when he arrived at Frisk's home. Frisk asked him what was wrong and where was Sans. Asriel gave them a sad look, causing Frisk to lose some DETERMINATION and falls to the ground. He was quick to try and help them. He then said that they should tell everyone else before Bete harms anyone else. Asriel and Frisk arrived at Gaster's place. Asriel later helped fight a couples blobs. Later, Gaster teleported Frisk, Asriel, Asgore, etc. to Toriel's school. Before they went inside the school to fight off the blobs, Asgore asked Asriel if he wanted to play catch after fighting them. Love (Part 1) Asriel is seen in the school after Undyne's fight with Bete. He was brought there by Asgore, right before Toriel's confrontation with a large pink slime monster. Asgore then proceeds to destroy it in one shot, which impresses Asriel. Toriel gets angry at Asgore for bringing their son to school, and they being arguing. Asriel stops this by yelling at them, and then Frisk appears at the end of the hallway, with Abigail. Asriel suggests that he and Frisk should go check for survivors, angering Toriel further, but Frisk replied that there weren't any. Asriel insists, but Frisk just coldly replies that he/she is leaving. Later, Frisk walks into a room where Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel are sitting. Frisk brings Asriel outside to talk about how they want to RESET, and that destroying the Reset Button was their worst mistake. Asriel is shocked by their disregard for the promise they made. They continue and say that they were aware that the timeline was glitched. Frisk states that they will battle Bete alone, no matter what he says. Asriel tries to convince Frisk to wait and get stronger. Frisk seems surprised at Asriel's concern for their safety, reminding him that as Flowey, he had also tried multiple times to kill them. Asriel retorts that he was unable to feel anything, and Frisk did the genocide run, despite being able to feel emotion. Frisk coldly states that Flowey wasn't as much as a coward as he is, Asriel is hurt greatly by this ordeal, and flees back into the house. Love (Part 2) After Frisk departs to fight Bete, Asgore and Asriel meet in the backyard. During their conversation, Asgore gives the insight to Asriel that even good people sometimes do bad things. He tells his son about a friend of his named Roy, who he regrets not spending time with when he was in need, mentioning that things could have become much different. Asriel is touched by his father's wisdom, and hugs him. Later, Asriel falls asleep contemplating Frisk's insult to him. In his dream, he finds himself in front of Flowey in the golden flower pot in front of him. Flowey attempts to advise Asriel to ignore his feelings and become a "monster" like Frisk. Asriel rejects Flowey's advice, believing that he should follow his emotions. After a lengthy conversation, Asriel accepts that Flowey is a part of him before waking up from his dream, grabs his Heart Locket and begins to follow Frisk to Bete. Bete]] During the fight, Bete manages to deplete Frisk's determination using memories of their Genocide and strikes them down. Asriel intervenes against Frisk's urges. After a short fight, Kumu kills Asriel and steals his soul after Asriel admits that "I really am an idiot," quoting Flowey. ]] Watching Asriel die greatly strengthens Frisk's resolve, raising their LV to 19 and sharply increasing their determination. After the battle ends, Frisk is inspired by Papyrus' acts of compassion that were able to save Sans from the control of HATE. The episode ends with Frisk saying that they may be able to "use the opposite of HATE" to SAVE Asriel from Bete's control. My Promise At the start of My Promise, Betty was destroying HATE-infected souls of the soul harvest's victims. She contemplating on destroy Asriel's soul but stopped once she saw Cam's non-infected soul. After absorbing its magic, she told Kumu to use some HATE on Asriel's soul, recovering his body but putting him under her control. Later, Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore attempted to fight Bete in the city. However, she introduced Asgore and Toriel to Asriel, who, according to her, was upset at his parents for treating him poorly in the past. Toriel attempts to break Asriel free from her control by showing her compassion to him, which failed and only resulted in her getting attacked by him by his shocker breaker attack. Bete and Frisk dueled once again, while Asriel was dealing with Toriel and Asgore. Asgore defended himself from one of Asriel's attacks by using a wall of fire to block it. But, he penetrated the fire and attacked his father. Asgore tried to tell him to stop, only to be told to shut up, he then insulted Asgore for killing six innocent humans in cold blood. Asriel then is about to impale Asgore, when good memories flash back to Asriel. Asriel then stabbed Asgore in the chest, severely damaging him. Asriel then attempted to hurt Asgore again by lighting his sword on fire, but before he had the chance to activate it, Frisk tackled him with their shield. Frisk then told Asgore and Toriel that they needed to escape and think of something else. Toriel said that she didn't want to leave Asriel, only for Frisk to say that what she did was completely useless and had no effect on Asriel whatsoever. Bete then told them that she won't let them escape, and told them not to die on their way out. Bete snapped her fingers and a warning sign appears under Frisk. They told Asgore and Toriel to run while they presumably got struck by the attack. After this, Asriel wasn't seen again in the episode. Game Over Asriel first encounters Chara in the city, they attack Chara while Chara defends and dodges the attacks. After Chara realizes that Asriel won't listen to them, they show him his heart locket. Asriel realizes that the locket was his, but gets angry at Chara when they remembered that Chara broke their locket in Continue, but due to being blinded by hate Asriel stabs Chara out of anger and leaves them lying on the ground while dying. When Chara tried his best to go back and stop the timeline from being deleted, Chara enters one of the past events that happened in the timeline, which is when Asriel talked to Flowey in his head. Chara then put a blanket over Asriel and left Asriel's locket on top of the cabinet nearby, knowing that another locket should still be at "Home". After Chara glitches out, Asriel wakes up from his dream and picks up the duplicate locket on top of the cabinet and leaves. Asriel appears again nearby the end of the Part 1 and they can be seen alongside Bete, who was nearby the City Arena. Bete tells him that 'it's time' while an army of pink blobs gather around the arena. While Asriel spawns a chaos saber and lets it rest on one of his shoulders. Trivia * He's able to switch forms at will and summon his weapons of choice when needed. * Before Love Part 2's release, Veir said that the flower Sans gave Asriel will talk to him in his head. This refers to his conversation with Flowey in Love Part 2. * He's good at swordplay, as shown in the sword fight against Chara in "Continue". * His God of Hyperdeath form might not be enough to defeat Bete Noire.His God of Hyperdeath form might not be enough to defeat Bete Noire. (Link) * Asriel's powers are still awakening. In his current situation, Asriel's power is above Asgore's powers. * Asriel has a lot of power in being a god, but he doesn't have enough fighting experience. * Asriel doesn't tell anyone about his past with Chara and Flowey, and he keeps it hidden.Asriel doesn't tell anyone about his past with Chara and Flowey, and he keeps it hidden. (Link) * Asriel is around 11-14 years old.Asriel is 11-14 years old. (Link) * In an amino post,In an amino post, Asriel and Sans were apologizing for what they did to each other in the past. Here, Sans talked about ripping of Flowey's petals and the word Glitchtale, which was is seen in the corner of the drawing. This proves that, in Glitchtale, Sans vs. Flowey is both Glitchtale-related and canon. (Link) Asriel and Sans were apologizing for what they did to each other in the past. Here, Sans talked about ripping of Flowey's petals and the word Glitchtale, which was is seen in the corner of the drawing. This proves that, in Glitchtale, Sans vs. Flowey is both Glitchtale-related and canon. * After Frisk got erased from the timeline entirely, Chara and Asriel's memory of what happened in Continue changed; Chara was saved from HATE by Asriel, the six human souls created a special soul for Asriel and through combined effort, he was able to break the barrier.After Frisk got erased from the timeline entirely, Chara and Asriel's memory of what happened in Continue changed; Chara was saved from HATE by Asriel, the six human souls created a special soul for Asriel and through combined effort, he was able to break the barrier. (Link) References Navigation ru:Азриель tr:Asriel es:Asriel pl:Asriel Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Boss Monster Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:Content